


The Big Apple.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [173]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Imagery, Metaphors, Short, World Metaphors, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Big Apple, a common pseudonym for New York City. What if it was taken literally?This fic starts out with a metaphor, then sinks slowly into an ocean of them. Where will it end?





	The Big Apple.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t really describe this one. It probably makes little sense :-/

The city of New York was a metropolis of all kinds of hungry workers. Yes, worker bees and ants swarmed all over the gigantic apple, munching and sucking out juices as if it were a giant straw stuck in a juice box. 

The giant juice box that was New York truly sucked. As in, all kinds of miscellaneous things went up to it and sucked on it. They sucked out its juices. Apple juice. Sweet like sugar.

The sugar pile that was New York was so sweet and wonderful that everyone clamoured to get a bit of it. People just loved consuming sugar, and this time was different. The Manhattan Sugar Packet was renowned across the great kitchen of America to be awesome. 

The kitchen that was America stretched vastly across the great house of the world. It was a powerhouse of various foods, but was also the kind of kitchen that was completely absorbed within itself. The great foods of the kitchen were so appealing that they didn’t see any greatness within other rooms of the house.

The other rooms in the house were pretty cool, however. The basement, Antarctica, was cold and isolated. No one really went in there. Europe was a combination of bedrooms, studies and gardens, while Asia remained a beautiful landscape of living rooms, dining rooms and also a few bedrooms too. Africa contained many sections of corridors, ways to get to other places and such, as well as actual rooms such as drawing rooms, garages and game rooms. South America contained meeting rooms and ballrooms, while the rest of North America had various elements of all the other ones above. Every room was intricate and beautiful, with centuries worth of history intertwined with the glory of the country it was.

The mansion that was the world existed, but didn’t exist. Everything within was connected, but not. It was a metaphor dipped in insanity and woven with literalism. Purity, incredulity, and war mixed with hatred and love, all baked into a pie of colour and light.

The pie of colour and light was delicious. It was a rainbow, beautiful, incredible.

The rainbow was water mixed with light.

The water was an ocean, connected to the world through rivers and streams.

The rivers connected themselves to cities, where fruit grew and people worked.

A city of fruit. The Big Apple.

New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Everything is literal (e.g- New York City actually is a giant apple).
> 
> Original Number- 293.


End file.
